


¡BOO-yah!

by Elizabeth_Wolf



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Max es max, Rating puede cambiar, chloe es un fantasma, este ff está inspirado en la serie de libros Las crónicas de la Torre de Laura Gallego García, no estoy diciendo que a Victoria probablemente le guste Max pero lo estoy diciendo, si no los han leído se los recomiendo muchísimo, tal vez después haga una versión en ingles gg
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23841589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Wolf/pseuds/Elizabeth_Wolf
Summary: -¡BOO-yah! ¿Lo entiendes? Como un fantasma punk- Chloe Price estaba acostumbrada a un tipo de reacción a esa broma: ser ignorada y seguir con lo suyo. Así que no es mucho decir que el grito que salió de la boca de la castaña fue tan sorpresivo que casi le provoca un infarto, ya saben, si su corazón latiera. AU
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield & Kate Marsh, Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price, Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Comenzé a escribir esto cuando estaba en mi primer año de universidad, y decidí retomarlo ahora que estoy a punto de salir,esté primer capítulo es sólo una introducción, espero les guste.

Max Caulfield es la noticia más reciente de Arcadia Bay. Citadina de Seattle que logró entrar en la academia Blackwell, especialista en Ciencia y Artes, gracias a una beca artística, pero eso no era lo que hacía que todo el mundo hablara de ella, sino el hecho de que su familia había comprado la casa Price.

Arcadia Bay es un pueblo pequeño en el que todos conocen a todos, no era secreto para nadie la tragedia sufrida por la pequeña familia conformada por William, Joyce y Chloe Price; seis años atrás, Willian sufrió un accidente automovilístico que le costó la vida (conductor adolescente alcoholizado o drogado, nada nuevo en estos días), Joyce sufrió la pérdida de un esposo ese día y Chloe la de un padre.

William había sido un buen hombre en vida, querido por compañeros y amado por familia y amigos. La pobre Joyce, quien había trabajado como mesera de la cafetería local “Two Whales” se vio en la necesidad de doblar sus turnos para poder sacar adelante a su hija como madre viuda, fue en esas largas jornadas en las que conoció al entonces nuevo jefe de seguridad de Blackwell; David Madsen, después de meses de pláticas ambos adultos se enamoraron y decidieron casarse. Esto provocó la ira de la joven Chloe, quien ya luchaba contra la depresión que dejo la muerte de su padre, demandando su derecho de mantener el apellido Price.

La muchacha no había tomado su situación muy bien; comenzando con una baja en sus calificaciones, consumo de alcohol y drogas, chicos malos, expulsión, un cambio drástico de imagen que comenzó con un rayo de color azul y terminó en todo el cabello de ese color, decisión que tomó después de conocer a Rachel Amber, otro misterio propio de Arcadia Bay, la joven desapareció al año de amistad con Chloe, quien quedó incluso más devastada por este hecho, hizo de su misión encontrar a su amiga, desafortunadamente, terminó por desaparecer también. 

Joyce y David hicieron todo lo que estaba a su alcance por encontrar a la joven durante un año, reunir familia, contactos, policía, el ex soldado perdió incluso su trabajo en Blackwell después de que su investigación y creciente paranoia lo llevará a acusar a personal de la institución por la desaparición de las muchachas, después de eso no quedo mucho para la pareja en Arcadia Bay por lo que decidieron vender su casa y abandonar el pueblo.

Lo que nos lleva al presente: la familia Caulfield recibiendo las llaves y escrituras de la casa de una Joyce de apariencia exhausta, había conocido a David y lucia de la misma manera; caras pálidas, ojeras marcadas debajo de ojos rojos por falta de sueño, una imagen no muy agradable, algo muy triste.

-Muy bien, Vanessa,- el acento sureño de la mujer rubia resonó en el jardín en frente la casa- aquí está todo lo que necesitan- presentó dichos objetos. 

-Muchas gracias Joyce- contestó Vanessa recibiéndolos- es una lástima que tuviéramos que conocernos de esta manera.

-Ya lo creo- su mirada se posó en Max y sonrió un momento con tristeza- estoy segura que a Chloe le hubiera encantado ser tu amiga.

-Me hubiera gustado conocerla- contestó la joven.

-Bueno, es momento de que nos vayamos- se dirigió de nuevo a los padres de Max- cuiden de su muchacha, algo raro pasa en Blackwell.

Después de eso y las despedidas esperadas, la pareja abordó su camión y condujeron hasta perderse en el horizonte dejando a la familia en frente de su nueva casa.   
El edifico no se encuentra en malas condiciones, admiraba Max mientras se acercaban a la puerta de entrada, la fachada estaba pintada hasta la mitad de azul, y el resto, junto con el garaje de un amarillo opaco. La puerta dio paso a un pasillo, a la derecha, la puerta del garaje y más adelante las escaleras que llevan al segundo piso, al avanzar hacia la izquierda está la puerta que lleva a una pequeña cocina y al frente una sala-comedor con unas puertas deslizantes que dan a un amplio patio trasero. Max observaba todo con curiosidad preguntándose cuántas memorias se encontraban en esas paredes, cuántas de ellas serían buenas, cuántas malas.

La joven dejó sus cavilaciones y subió las escaleras para, a indicación de su padre, elegir la que sería su nueva habitación por el resto del verano y los fines de semana que regresara de Blackwell.

Consideró sus opciones, el segundo piso constaba de tres habitaciones y un baño, la primera a la derecha estando arriba del garaje, más adelante y frente al baño estaba la segunda y a la izquierda, frente a la primera, la tercera. Max no sabía por qué, pero algo de la primera habitación le atrajo. Se acercó a ella y al abrir la puerta fue recibida por una ráfaga de aire frío, algo curioso para el clima caluroso del verano, observó el cuarto; espacioso con un colchón al fondo y un escritorio debajo de la ventana que da vista a la calle. Un destello azul distrajo a la joven, una mariposa entró por dicha ventana y se posó en una de las esquinas del colchón, Max, siempre lista, sacó su cámara (polaroid) de su mochila y se acercó con cuidado, ya estando a una distancia aceptable tomó la foto, una vez revelada la observó, era una muy buena foto y decidió que esa era la señal que indicaba que esa debía ser su habitación, dejó su mochila, cámara y foto en el escritorio y bajó para comunicar su decisión a sus padres.

Después de trasladar todas sus pertenencias del camión de mudanzas a su cuarto y de prepararse para dormir, Max buscó su cámara en el escritorio para tomar la última selfie del día, sin embargo, la encontró arriba de la caja con su ropa sin desempacar… “Podría jurar que la había dejada en el escritorio.”


	2. Esta acción tendrá consecuencias

Max no se consideraba una persona supersticiosa.

Toda su vida había pasado sin ningún incidente, aparentemente normal. Jamás fue víctima de susurros de voces mudas o de imágenes repentinas de personas que en realidad no están ahí. Y cuando Max disfruta de una buena película de terror, se enorgullecía de decir que en sus 18 años de vida nunca estuvo en contacto con lo sobrenatural.  
Hasta ahora.

Todo comenzó 2 días después de la mudanza; la joven fotógrafa observaba su nueva habitación con atención: las paredes estaban cubiertas de grafitis, frases que, seguramente, Chloe Price había escrito en los años posteriores a la muerte de su padre; “No puedo dormir”, “Todos mienten, sin excepciones” eran pequeños pedazos del dolor que la adolescente había dejado atrás, y posters, desde de bandas de rock hasta fotografías de mujeres y artistas. A la izquierda, en una de las paredes del closet que ahí se encontraba, había marcas del crecimiento de la joven ralladas con pintura negra* y una nueva frase “Papá se ha ido”. Max no lo iba a negar, aunque sentía pena por Chloe, no pudo evitar sacar un par de fotos del lugar, el cuarto entero gritaba Punk Girl. Y mientras la habitación era material fotográfico no era el estilo de Max Caulfiel, así que, los posters se tenían que ir, las paredes pintar y el closet arreglar. 

Max consideró sus opciones y se decidió por comenzar con el closet, tendría que comprar pintura para poder arreglar las paredes de todos modos, caminó hacía la estructura de madera, lo abrió y analizó el contenido olvidado por la propietaria anterior: unas botas negras en el suelo, un par de blusas y pantalones colgados y, finalmente, unas cajas en la repisa superior. Fue ahí en donde encontró algo que le llamó la atención, junto a las cajas estaba un globo de nueve con lo que parecía la figura de un venado por dentro, los venados son los animales favoritos de Max, así que, sin pensar muy bien en las consecuencias, se paró de puntitas e intentó alcanzar el globo para poder observarlo mejor, puedo moverlo un poco con la yema de los dedos, pero al momento de empujarlo sus reflejos fallaron y en lugar de atraparlo el globo cayó y se rompió.  
“Maldición…”

Max observó los pedazos esparcidos en el suelo con un poco de culpa, no había sido su intención destruir las cosas del cuarto. Con remordimiento bajo por una escoba y recogedor para limpiar el desastre.

Entró en la cocina en donde vio una nota de sus padres pegada al refrigerador. Al parecer habían salido y no regresarían hasta tarde… Bueno, había comida así que al menos no moriría de hambre. 

La joven castaña estaba buscando la escoba cuando el sonido de un golpe proveniente de su habitación la detuvo en seco. La joven repasó mentalmente todas las vías de acceso de la casa, todas las puertas estaban cerradas con llave (después de vivir en Seattle por tanto tiempo, desconfías un poco de la gente) y las ventanas, de igual manera, se encontraban cerradas. Inhalo profundamente y esperó siete segundos antes de exhalar intentando calmar los fuertes latidos de su corazón. “Tranquila Max, no hay manera de que alguien esté en la casa, no pasa nada.”

Se centró de nuevo en la tarea de buscar con que limpiar el globo y al encontrar lo necesario subió cautelosamente las escaleras. “Nada raro, lo vez Max, no hay nadie.” Entró en su habitación y observó, todo se encontraba en orden excepto… ¡su cámara! Corrió hacia el escritorio en donde la encontró en el suelo, la recogió y confirmo con alivio que no estaba rota.

Se concentró en lo suertuda que había sido al no haber perdido su cámara el resto del día y no en hecho de que se había caído sin razón alguna y cuando se encontraba completamente sola en la casa.

Después de ese incidente y a medida que se acaba el verano Max notó un extraño patrón, cada vez que perturbaba alguna de las cosas de Chloe Price, algo le pasaba a una pertenencia propia.

Cuando Max estaba limpiando su habitación de los papeles y posters encontró un volante de “Desaparecido” de Rachel Amber, no era nada nuevo pues la joven había visto centenares de esos anuncios en toda la ciudad, junto con los de Chloe, así que sin considerarlo mucho los tiró a la basura con todo lo demás.  
Al día siguiente, cuando la castaña estaba revisando sus fotos, se dio cuenta que faltaba una. 

Posteriormente, inspeccionando debajo de la cama encontró una caja llena de CDs, curiosamente se encontró con uno marcado con el nombre de Rachel Amber. Para ser alguien quien había desaparecido dos años atrás, la presencia de la chica seguía en todos lados, en especial en esa habitación. Como la música que se encontraba en los discos no era muy de su estilo, Max llevó la caja a la cochera (sus padres le habían dicho que planeaban hacer una venta de garaje para no tener que desechar todo lo que había quedado de la familia Price) en donde la dejo con el resto de cosas. 

Esa noche perdió su mochila, les preguntó a sus padres quienes aseguraron haberla visto por última vez en el cuarto de la joven, en donde buscó arduamente para encontrarla en la repisa del closet.

Max no se consideraba una persona supersticiosa, pero, solo por precaución, recolectó todas las cosas de la joven de cabello azul y las dejó en un pequeño rincón de la habitación. Lo consideró un experimento y cuando, como resultado, sus cosas dejaron de desaparecerse o moverse de lugar, Max no sabía si sentirse aliviada o consternada.  
No había nada de qué preocuparse, ¿verdad?

Max Caulfield no creía en fantasmas…¿verdad?


End file.
